Dark Lord (character)
]] '''Dark Lord' (real name: Stroud) is one of the antagonists of Final Fantasy Adventure and its remakes; Sword of Mana and Adventures of Mana. Story In Final Fantasy Adventure ''and ''Adventures of Mana In these two games, Dark Lord is presented as the main antagonist and ruler of the nascent, but swiftly growing, Glaive Empire. He rules from Glaive Castle on Mt. Illusia and routinely kidnaps people from the land below to use as gladiators to fight monsters for his amusement. He intends to gain the power of Mana and use it to conquer the world, like the Vandole Empire once attempted to do. Dark Lord discovered his most powerful servant, Julius, as an infant and raised the boy himself. Sumo, was one unfortunate gladiator who was known for being able to take out the monsters pitted against him. When he escapes Glaive Castle, the Dark Lord sees him and gives chase. He almost kills Sumo by pushing him off a cliff. With Julius' help, Dark Lord successfully seizes Fuji and her pendant. Before he can set the final stage of his plan into action, however, he is confronted by Sumo in his castle and slain. After Dark Lord's death, Julius soon reveals he's the prince and heir of the Vandole Empire's throne and that the pendant Dark Lord had on his person was fake. Dark Lord isn't seen again after his death. In Sword of Mana He was the son of Lord Granz and the Medusa. He was raised by his father although he was somewhat absent from his life. This seems to be one of the contributing factors in his quest for destruction of the Mana Clan. He gained political power and when he became the Dark Lord of the Granz Realm, he tried to differentiate his policies from the former Vandole Empire that was destroyed by the Mana power and started to persecute the Mana Clan, leading teams of Heretic Hunters. It seems however that he was being used by Julius as his key to the Mana Sanctuary. Accompanied by Julius, he came to the Mana Village and accused Kaseem for using Mana for evil and monopolizing peace and wealth while wars (a doing of his own) rage elsewhere and destroyed the village. However an important girl escaped, and when he learned that she was hidden in Consul Hermann's mansion, he led his army to Castle Town to capture her and punish him. Sir Bogard confronted him and his soldiers came to arrest him. He followed Hermann's son and Willy who were escaping his dungeons. He praised their skills and offered them the position of Heretic Hunters. Enraged for killing his parents, the Hero attacked him but he stopped the sword with his bare hand. With a single hit he threw Boy out of the bridge. During his adventures, he met a Mavole woman, Isabella. She becomes his girlfriend. As a Boss Statistics *HP: 528 *Power: 60 *Intelligence: 53 *Defense: 45 *Mind: 44 *Agility: 80 *Experience: 120 Strategy Surprisingly enough, Dark Lord is a pushover if you have been training yourself. Dark Lord only has two real attacks: a trio of dark waves that can cause Darkness and a charging rush which can paralyze you if it hits. Other than that, he can just slash at you with his Sword. Unfortunately, Magic is rather ineffective against him, so a Weapon that you can attack with a distance with is suggested, unless you feel like rushing him or something. Stick with the Spear, Flail or Bow, but use whatever is best for you, really. Either way, just stick to it and assault him as best as you can. Circle of Mana See also *Stroud *Dark Prince *Isabella Gallery Image:Stroud (Sword of Mana).png|'Stroud' in Sword of Mana External links *Dark Lord in Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Characters Category:Sword of Mana Non-Player Characters Category:Villains Category:Sword of Mana Bosses Category:Sword of Mana Category:Bosses